Another Choice to Make
by twilight1234EdwardandJacob
Summary: Sequel to A Million and One. Kinda picks up where left off. So enjoy. READ and REVIEW. Edited!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again people! This is the wanted sequel to A Million and One. Now, don't get all bitchy because I said I wanted 100 reviews for the first one. I said I would LIKE, not WANT, just making that more clear. Oh, I've had a long day and I'm a little mad at what people think. I already knew who Bella was going to end up with in the end. So, if you think she is going to end up with Edward, then maybe she'll end up with Riley. Or if you want her with Riley, she'll go to Edward. I'm sneaky and evil like that. **

**Sorry again about how I reacted and I would love more people to read so tell some people you know about this story. I'm not losing no fuckin' readers! I'm selfish like that. Like Bella. **

**Alright so here is, Chapter 1! Hope you enjoy. **

"Hello, Bella, you there?" Riley said waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head and snapped out of my guilty stage.

"Um, sorry. Yeah, talk, yeah." I sat on the bed and he knelt down on the floor on front of me. I couldn't look at his face. It caused me too much guilt. Even though I said earlier it didn't.

"I just overreacted. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to get you mad, I just was pissed at myself for changing you. It just hit a nerve I guess." He whispered the last sentence.

"I would've done the same thing." He shook his head and paced the room gripping onto his hair. I remember Edward doing the same thing when we went to far with our first kiss.

_Stop thinking about him, Bella! _

"Oh, trust me, I want to." I thought to myself but then I realized I just heard myself that. I heard Alice cough from the living room and she just ruined it.

"What's going on?" Riley came over to me and grabbed my arm a little to hard.

"Ow, Riley, chill out, nothing is bad." Lie. Such a bad lie. Good thing he didn't see right through it. Alice burst through the door and pulled Riley's hand off my arm.

"Don't even think about." She pulled me out of the house and into my truck.

"Where are we going?" Since I had no control over Alice since she was driving my truck.

"To tell Edward you love him. Duh." She said just like she thought I was stupid.

"What?" I yelled at her. She stopped the car and looked at me.

"You love him don't you?" She glared.

"Of course I do. I have to make things right with Riley first." She nodded and took us right back to the reservation.

"Don't let him touch you again." She got out of the car and into the house. I hit the dashboard so fuckin' confused. I scratched my face and growled.

"UGH!" I screamed and kicked and screamed. Just like the fuckin' MOVIE!

I remember the last time I had a melt down. I heard that Jake wanted to fight Edward and I got pissed because I love him so I almost attacked him but Seth got in the way and I broke his collar bone. No one was mad at me. They were mad at Jake because he wanted to fight a vampire and Sam didn't want no war for something stupid.

I locked the doors and blocked the windows from my view and layed down with the radio on. Feeling relaxed was not on my weekend plan I guess. It was Saturday. Never did keep tabs with you on that.

"This is happening all over again." I whispered and broke into tearless sobs. I didn't care who heard me but I was just under so much stress. People wanted me with Edward, then Riley, then Edward and now I'm stuck between who I should be with.

The piece of paper of the positives and negatives didn't help with this matter. It would never help with another situation.

How the hell could you tell who you should be with with a damn piece of paper? Screw the fuckin' paper. I was having a serious issue and I think of paper.

Jesus, Bella. You are messed up.

"Bella, come on in." Leah whispered through the class window. I didn't listen to her and turned the radio up some.

And as usual? A stupid song came on and played my life. I'm such a broken hearted girl.

"You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could've been  
But still you live inside of me  
So tell me how is that?"

You know when you hypervenalate and you arch your back and groan? Well, something like that? That just happened to me and I didn't know it was possible for a vampire to feel any sort of pain except for the change.

"You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I'd love enough to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face  
And even now while I hate you  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day."

Ugh, just peachy. Everything is peachy now.

"I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No  
No broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl."

I don't want a broken heart. But life doesn't always work like that.

"Something that I feel I need to say  
But up to now I've always been afraid  
That you would never come around  
And still I want to put this out  
You say you've got the most respect for me  
But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me  
And still you're in my heart  
But you're the only one and yes  
There are times when I hate you  
But I don't complain  
Cause I've been afraid that you would've walk away  
Oh but now I don't hate you  
I'm happy to say  
That I will be there at the end of the day."

I'm always going to be the broken hearted girl. No matter who I chose.

"I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No…No  
No broken-hearted girl."

I hit the seat and panted from tearlessly crying. I don't wanna broken heart.

Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be…Oooo  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me…yeah  
Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free  
To spread my wings and fly away  
Away With you  
yeah yeah yeah, ohh ohh ohh."

Only in my dreams everything is perfect. Nothing is wrong.

"I don't wanna be without my baby  
I don't wanna a broken heart  
Don't want to take a breath with out my baby  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way..No..No  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl..No..No..  
No broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl No…no…  
No broken-hearted girl  
No broken-hearted girl."

I don't want to love Edward. But I do. I'm not going to be no broken hearted girl anymore if I get what I want quick and fast.

I gripped the steering wheel and drove to First Beach not caring what happened on the way there. I ran up to the cliff's and took off everything valuable.

"BELLA!" I heard everyone yell. They were all running and yelling, telling me to stop but before they could reach me, I jumped. Letting my back hit the water first I swam to no where.

I vampire could spend a few days in the water but would still have to hunt like normal. I haven't hunted in a while but sometimes I feel full and I have to stuff myself. But then again, I'm not a normal vampire.

Being at First Beach brough back alot of memories. Meeting Jake, Cullen's coming back, learning about vampires, learning about werewolves. I loved First Beach for all those reasons. Jake was the reason why. He helped me out with who Edward exactly was. Not just a cold hearted bastard. Which I was greatful for.

I played with the fish as much as I could and they all kept coming back to me.

This had to be the life for them. Just swimming with no bother in the world except watching out so they weren't somebody's lunch.

No broken hearted girl.

**A/N: Alright, first chapter with a song. NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED. I also own nothing. Which really sucks because I want to. Review my viewers. Ha-ha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I hope that was a good opening for the sequel! Here is chapter 2 and I own nothing even though I wish I did. Hope you enjoy!**

I was still laying in the truck. I didn't move an inch from when Leah knocked on the window. Honestly, I think they forgot me.

Using a piece of paper for how I should feel about someone is stupid. But reasonable. If it's complicated like my life is, then don't use the piece of paper, but if you are still in middle school, use the damn piece of paper. You'll need the paper for those stupid boys. I would know, don't you think?

I feel like my life is being taken over by someone I don't know. But, in the end, I know it's always going to be there no matter how rough it is. So, whoever is with my dramatic life, you can have it, just fix all those god damn problems.

What am I suppose to do? I'm a vampire, not a love guru! If I was then I would help Alice and Jasper. I would help Edward move on like he should be doing. He shouldn't fight for me, because I'm not perfect.

I don't know how I got here. Maybe this is all a dream. I will wake up and go to school like it was my 18th birthday, everyone will be alive and I go to my birthday party and watch to make sure I don't get a paper-cut. Then I would still be living a nice life with Edward. Married, and not broken inside.

What about Riley? He probably wouldn't of ran into anyone and everything would be good. I probably wouldn't have met him but maybe it would've been better that way. I''m not saying I regret meeting him, because I don't. I'm excited I was in the woods when he was hunting, but I guess, just how we met, wasn't how I wanted to meet someone. I wanted to die when I was getting changed and he felt terrible. Which was understandable.

But if I was in the woods, and Edward was still there, and Riley came through, would that have been different? Could Edward sense it that there was a vamprie around? He did when we were playing baseball and James went after me. It's the same isn't it?

I wish I had the power to rewind time. And see what would've happened if it went different. Maybe a vampire in thw world has it and I could hunt them down and take it away. Then it could be mine. But knowing me, if something didn't happen like I wanted it to be, I would switch it so it was like I wanted it.

Or what if I met Riley while I was human, and so was he. Would we still be friends even though we weren't vampires? What if we did meet before but didn't really know it one another til now? Did we ever meet before? Did Edward meet him before? Did Edward see him coming and leave because he couldn't see me in pain? Did Alice see it? She had to.

"I'm losing my mind." I groaned and rolled onto my side, facing the dash that had a dent in it from me kicking and screaming.

_I can pretend I don't see you,  
I can pretend I don't wanna hold you,  
When you're around. _

Those were the exact words I'm thinking.

Remember when I went to the club and we first sang Scars? That was the paragraph I mostly remember.

_It's in the scars. _

The scars I don't have. That's why everyone know's what's on my mind and what I'm thinking. I'm not hiding anything and that's the problem. I should be keeping secrets. I'm like a book. Everyone reads me like a book which I hate.

_If I told you that I love you,  
But I'm doing alright without you,  
It'd be a lie. _

I'm breaking down and that's a fact. Not an opinion because I hate opinion's. Just tell me the damn fact and we can get over it.

XxXxFlashbackXxXx

"So, how was it?" Alice clapped. They all broke into cheers but I knew it isn't going to be that easy. Never is that easy. Always has some complicated thing. Like I said, soap opera.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." I whispered to Alice when we pulled out of the drive.

"What are you gonna do?" She simply asked.

"I don't know. Runaway and become a hermit." She looked at me in a disappointment. "What?"

"Bella, all you have to do is follow your heart. If you don't, then maybe neither of them are worth it." True that. I ran my hands through my hair and pulled over onto the shoulder.

"I need Edward. I want Riley."

"Bella, they have totally different meanings. Like saying, I need medicine but I don't want it. Want is not your need!" She started getting impatient.

"But I need the real meaning Alice. Not what you think the meaning is." I groaned in frustration.

"Alright. Want: Is something that is desired. Need: Is something that is necessary." I nodded. But then it clicked.

"So, I should be with Edward?" I need to get over this info! I keep going back to it! Keep moving forward! Ugh, not my modo.

"Didn't we just go through that? Need means it is necessary, want is something desired! So, yes, you should be with Edward!" She raised her voice.

"Okay, let me just let this kick in." She nodded and I continued to drive.

XxXxEndOfFlashbackXxXx

Maybe it's the other way around. Maybe I want Edward, but need Riley. But sometimes I know that doesn't fit. Maybe I want and need both of them.

I pulled on my hair and hit the dashboard again. This was it. I'm done. I'm telling Riley I kissed Edward and my problems.

He better understand! Or I swear to go- gosh, I swear to gosh.

I got out of the truck and stalked torwards the house. He wasn't in the living room where everyone stood up and watch me carefully. I stalked back to my room and he was laying on our bed reading one of my books.

"I kissed Edward." He jumped up and his eyes got big.

What the hell did I just do?

**A/N: Haha, hope you like! Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 & 2, now please enjoy, chapter...3! **

"Who the hell did you kiss?" Riley asked.

"I, kissed, Edward." I said slowly. He nodded and sat down on the bed.

"You still love him don't you?" He asked looking at his hands.

"I don't know. I'm just so confused." I ran my hands through my hair and sighed, laying on my back.

"Well, you're not that confused. You had to know who you were kissing." He snapped.

"I did know who I was kissing. I'm not Damon!" I yelled at him. He took a deep breathe and looked at me.

"Do you regret it at all?" He whispered to me.

"Hurting you yes, the kiss, no, I don't." I shook my head. He laughed without humor.

"You really know how to hurt an ego." He laughed.

"Riles," He cut me off while jumping me, with kisses. I tried pushing him away but it didn't work out that well. "Riley, what the hell?" I asked when he went down to my neck. He jumped off me and looked at me sadly.

"I feel sorry for you."

"Why do you feel sorry for me?" I asked him rudely.

"You don't know what you want so you hurt people while trying to figure it out." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Riley, I really am." I truely was.

"It doesn't feel like you are." He said before leaving the room.

"But I am." I whispered to the ceiling. Even though it was dirrected to Riley.

"Maybe love isn't enough anymore." I could hear him say.

Right, maybe everyone is right. Maybe love is enough. Maybe I could be happy. Maybe life wouldn't be complicated. Complication helps to stay alive isn't it? Life would be broing as hell if it wasn't unique, fun, and complicated.

Complication: A situation or condition that is complex or confused; "her coming was a serious complication."

Love: A deep feeling of sexual desire and attraction; "Their love left them indifferent to their surroundings." ; "She was his first love."

Life: The course of existence of an individual; the actions and events that occur in living; "He hoped for a new life in Australia." ; He wanted to live his own life without interference from others."

Enough: An adequate quantity; a quantity that is large enough to achieve a purpose; "Enough is as good as a feast." ; "There is more than a sufficiency of lawyers in this country."

Fun: Activities that are enjoyable or amusing ; "I do it for the fun of it." ; "He is fun to have around."

I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes with Riley's words still floating around somewhere inside.

'Maybe love isn't enough anymore.' Screw the hell I said. Love is everything! Love is why us kids exist and why everyone exist. Love is devotion and has meaning. If you truly love someone, you would do anything for them wouldn't you?

And if Riley thinks love isn't enough anymore, then, maybe I shouldn't even be here.

I grabbed everything that I was using for the Jacksonville trip and walked out to the truck with them all watching me in confusion. I took away Alice's power and she glared at me. I shrugged and got in the truck without a word and road off.

'Here I come, Italy' I thought to myself. I took away everyone's power so I could do this without hesitation.

"I love you, all." I whispered and was hoping they could hear me even though I was pretty far away from La Push.

**A/N: Alright, so, give me you thoughts. Let out your feelings. Haha, anyway... Sorry it took me so long to ubdate because I'm still sick sadly and had to go the doctors and I got caught on my laptop which made my mom pretty mad. So, she is at work and here I am! Please review! Pretty PWEASE! **

**I love you all and this song is going to be in the next chapter, it's called: Cry Cry Cry - Chanel Campbell. She isn't well known but it's an amazing song. Please listen to it and I hope again you liked this chapter.**

**Sorry it was short. **

**Reviews are like, hot, angry, Riley kisses. YUMMY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Song in later chapter! I OWN NOTHING EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID! Also an outfit in later chapter so check out my profile for the first outfit pick. Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 4. Hope you like it! **

I got on the plane for Italy at about 9pm. It wasn't crowded in the airport and I'm glad no one came to stop me. When I get to Italy, I'm giving everyone's power's back. I want to see if they stop me from killing myself.

I'm hoping this helps with who I should be with. I'm thinking, whoever saves me, which I know will be a guy because I see a guy saving me, but it's blurry, is the one. Except, not, the taken boys. I'm hoping it's either Edward or Riley.

The plane landed, I got my bag, rented a car, and drove to a hotel so I could change into the clothes that would help with the killing.

I slipped on a printed floral dress, a white cardigan, brown leather boots, a messenger bag, bangles, a belt, bobby pins that I put in my hair, and sun glasses since I had different eyes from everyone else. I also took some money so I did look normal.

I walked out the hotel room with a map in hand looking for the big castle with the Volturi sitting inside, under the ground. Lazy assholes.

I put in my Ipod and scrolled through the music first. Nothing. I put it on shuffle and found the castle. I pushed past people and saw the entrance. I gave everyone there power's back and walked in through the door and saw Giana, they secretary smiling at me.

"Hello, Bella. Would you like to see Aro?" She asked and I nodded. She pushed a button and then, Felix, Demetri, and Jane were standing there smiling at me.

"Hello, Bella." Felix, and Demetri nodded.

"Hey." I waved and followed them down to where Aro, Caius, and Marcus all sit. We entered a room and Aro came and hugged me.

"Well, hello, Isabella." Aro greeted.

"Let's cut the chit chat, and get down to buisness." I said rudely. Aro nodded very sadly and then took my hand in his. I looked straight at the wall and he sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He whispered.

"Why not?" I removed my hand from his and crossed my arms over his chest.

"Those two love you, it would kill them with us killing you." He shook his head and looked back at Marcus. "Marcus?"

"Yes, Aro?" Marcus's scruffy, old, voice answered.

"Never mind, Marcus." Aros turned back around to me. "You may leave without a killing." He walked back over and sat in his throne. I rolled my eyes and walked out with Demetri. I put my Ipod back in my ears and it was still on shuffle.

"Goodbye, Bella." I smiled and walked out and groaned. I was going to find something. I sat in the shade for a while thinking about stuff I could do that wold get me almost killed.

'That's it' I thought. I walked over under the tower with the big clock.

"Yesterday I was caught in the rain  
holding hands with the past then it came  
all the thoughts of you are in vain."

I was going to show myself in the sunlight to the human's. Since it was St. Marcus's day, I would have attention.

"When the suns down I hear my name  
you wanna talk but I'm tired of your game  
I'm warn down and can not hear a sound  
boy you make we wanna."

I un-buttoned my cardigan slowly with each button.

"Cry cry cry  
when you tell me all your  
lie lies lies  
but when you hold me I could  
die die die  
boy you make me want to  
cry cry cry."

It fell and I breathed in.

"Yesterday I was picking my brain  
trying to find why you treat me this way  
don't wanna fight, don't wanna hurt anymore  
but there's moments I cannot resist  
like when you grab me and give me a kiss  
still something I'm knowing is missing  
boy you make me wanna."

I stepped forward and my foot was out in the sunlight.

"Cry cry cry  
when you tell me all your  
lie lie lies  
but when you hold me I could  
die die die  
boy you make me want to  
cry cry cry."

I heard someone running to me and I knew this was it.

"When you're calling me I read between the lines  
watching you operate all the games that we play  
oh, I try to tell myself it will all work out right  
but every time I see you  
and every time I hear you I just."

I heard someone gasp and I knew a human saw me.

"Cry cry cry  
when you tell me all your  
lie lie lies  
but when you hold me I could  
die die die  
boy you make me want to  
cry cry cry."

Someone ran into me and I breathed in there scent knowing all to well who this was. They pushed me out of the sun and breathed in my hair. I smiled and opened my eyes. They were breathing heavy and I knew this was it.

"Why Bella?" They asked.

"I needed to know." I whispered.

"Needed to know what?" They whispered back.

"Who was the one for me." They smiled and leaned down where I felt there breathe on my lips.

"Did you find out yet? I've been waiting so damn long." I bit my lip and looked at his lips.

"Yeah, I did a long time ago. I just didn't know how to put it." They smiled and leaned down where I was kissing there lips.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered. **A/N: Who is it? **

"I love you, Edward." I whispered against his lips.

**A/N: Mwahahahahahahaha! Now, screw you who thinks she doesn't belong with Edward. Oh, and don't write reviews that say anythign like this 'I can't believe she loves Edward, and what about Riley?' because, this was the plan the whole time. **

**You can't really tell someone who they can and can't love. Oh, and, jsut wait for more chapters. This isn't the end of Riley and Bella. **

**PWEASE REVIEW. **

**Reviews are like, lips, if you wanna kiss them, you wanna review! **

**Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND I'M GLAD YOU STILL ARE. So, here is a little skit I made up for all of you so you don't hate me. (:**

**BELLA: Why?**

**ME: Why what?**

**BELLA: Make me hurt Riley. He's going to be sooooo mad when I tell him. **

**EDWARD: He'll get over it. He's a good guy. **

**ME: Thank you, Edward. I planed this the whole time. You know, if you don't want Edward, a whole lot of other girls would love to have him! **

**EDWARD: Love, please don't do that to me. -Pleads- **

**BELLA: I'm not. I just feel bad. **

**ME: Trust me, everything will work out in the end. **

**BELLA: How can you be so sure? **

**ME: I'm writing the story. **

**EDWARD: Yeah, love, she is. **

**BELLA: Answer me one thing, Emily. (I'm Emily.) **

**ME: Yes? **

**BELLA: Is Riley happy in the end? **

**ME: Yes, everything works out in the end. Don't worry. I'm not going to make you feel like a bitch for dumping him. -Smiles- **

**BELLA: -Looks over at Edward- I don't know if we can trust her. **

**EDWARD: We can, and we will. Now, we should get going. Goodbye Emily. -Kisses my cheek- **

**ME: Bye Edward and Bella!**

**Here is chapter 5!**

"Well, what do we have here?" I heard someone say. I pulled away from Edward and saw Felix smirking. Edward growled and I smacked his chest.

"I'll be leaving Felix. Tell Aro I said thank you anyway." I looked down.

"He'll like to speak to you." Felic said with a straight face.

"She doesn't need him anymore." Edward glared. Felix took a step forward and Emmett walked in through the door with Alice.

"Come on Felix. There's ladies present." Alice smiled. Emmett smiled at me and I smiled back sadly. Just then Jane came around the hallway.

"Aro wants you down there now." She then turned away and we all followed her down the passageway. Demetri opened the and Aro was standing there.

"Wow, sister. They sent you up for one and you come back down with 4." Alec smiled at his sister Jane. There twins.

"Now, what is the problem?" I asked Aro.

"She didn't do anything wrong." Edward gritted.

"She did everything wrong. You almost exposed our secret." Aro looked at me sadly.

"But she didn't!" Edward yelled.

"This is such a sad day." Aro mentioned Felix to come over and he did. Emmett flipped me around him and attacked Felix with Edward. Alice was taken back my Demetri and I was alone in the middle. With Aro watching me with his weird ass red eyes.

I looked at everyone and then there powers were gone except Alice's and Edward's. Jane glared at me and took a step torwards me.

"Pain." I whispered and she doupled over in pain on the ground. I kept staring at her and Alec held her hand.

"Bella." Aro whispered to me and I took my eyes off Jane. **A/N: Reversed ROLE! Haha. **

"Yes?" I asked him.

"You need to stop." I nodded and looked at Edward. He was in a headlock with Felix and Emmett was in a headlock with Felix's other hand. Demetri had Alice in a headlock also.

"Let them leave." I removed my eyes from them and back to Aro.

"You may leave as well." He turned his back to Cauis and Marcus. "But don't do this again. You won't get a second chance." Felix and Demetri let them go and I ran over to Edward. He carried me out and once we were far enough away I gave them there powers back. Still holding onto Edward, I kissed his neck.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you, and were alive. That's all that matters." He hugged onto me tighter.

"I know."

We got on the earliest flight out of here and I held onto Edward the whole way home. Thinking about what I was going to tell Riley about my sudden change of thoughts.

**A/N: Again, if you don't like the couple, please don't read. But I would love you to, because it keeps getting better. **

**I really hope you all enjoyed it and I hope it was worth the wait since the beginining. **

**Love you all and I hope you don't hate me for Bella and Edward. **

**Riley does get a happy ending, don't worry! (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of... ANOTHER CHOICE TO MAKE! Woohoo! Love you all and here it is!**

_Love. _

_It's what we need. _

_What we want. _

_What we hope for. _

_What we wake up for. _

_What we fall asleep to. _

_It's everywhere. _

_You just have to find it. _

_And I found it in you. _

"I'll call you later." I kissed Edward on the cheek and got in the car with Alice. Edward and Emmett got in the other one and we pulled out first with my dead heart pounding. If I didn't know any better, I would be thinking something was wrong.

After about 3 hours, we pulled in La Push and everyone was standing outfront and I could see them shaking. Riley was just sitting on the steps looking bored. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Come on." Alice said rubbing my back and unlocked the doors. I got out and hugged everyone tight except for Emily. She is a human after all. I looked over at Riley and he ran into the woods.

"I'll be back." I whispered to them, following him in the woods. He was sitting down, leaning back against a tree. I sat down next to me and we just sat there staring off into nothing.

"Listen, about what I said," Riley said but I cut him off.

"I'm with Edward." He nodded and I'm surprised he didn't scream or break anything.

"I figured out that much." I ran my hands through my hair and looked at him.

"I love you, but, what I've been looking for this whole time, is actually in Edward."

"You said you would love me forever. Apparently I missed the deadline." He whispered and it made me want to cry.

"I will. Just, not what I wanted it to mean. I'm so so so sorry, Riley. I've been so messed up lately, I just want things back to normal." I shook my head and placed it on his shoulder.

"My head says 'Who cares?' but then, at the same time, my heart whispers 'You do stupid...'" I took my head of his shoulder and caressed his cheek.

"Riley," He cut me off while still talking.

"I'm not sure if we could ever be together, but, you'll always know you had a place in my heart." He smiled a weak smile but he still smiled.

"I'm glad. You don't hate me do you?" I asked him running my hands through his hair.

"No, it's impossible to." He whispered and let his head fall back against the tree.

"Think we can be brother and sister?" I bit my lip hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah, I think we can. But, no taboo." I laughed. I leant forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you." He looked at me and I looked down at the ground.

_Love is just a word.  
__Until someone comes along,  
and gives it meaning. _

"What are you thinking about?" He asked after some silence.

"Nothing." I shook my head and sighed. Content that for right now, everything is okay.

"That's a lie." He chuckled and shook beneath me.

"When I get married? If I ever get married, can you give me away?" He looked shocked for a moment before hugging me tightly.

"I would love to!" I hugged him back and just smiled.

This is how everything is suppose to be. Nothing wrong or something confusing, nothing was messing up this moment. Didn't matter what we were. Friends, lovers, enemies, siblings, whatever. We loved each other and we are always going to be together even if we don't love each other anymore.

"I remember every word you ever told me. I can't stop thinking about them." I whispered into his neck.

"Same here. Except, maybe, we should." I pulled away from him hurt. "No, no, not like that. Everything that had to do with love. Let's forget it. For both of our sakes." I nodded and he held out his pinkie.

"Pinkie promise? Really Riley?" I laughed. He shrugged, I hook my pinkie through his so we could be normal again.

"Oh, come on, sis!" He whined. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I have to make a phone call." He nodded but didn't move.

Once I got to Sam and Em's I went straight to now my room. Not sleeping with my brother. I even notice that all his things were out. Good thinking Riles.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and I had some stupid Hannah Montana lyrics in my head.

"Nobody's perfect,  
You live and you work it.  
Again and again til you get it right."

I laughed and found Edward's number. I smiled and hit the send button. He answered on the first ring and I heard his breathing.

"Hello beautiful." I sighed and bit my lip to keep from squealing.

"Hello handsome." I heard him chuckle.

"Could you and Alice come over?" I tapped my chin thinking.

"Sure, we'll there soon." I didn't even have to think.

"Alright, see you soon, love." I closed my eyes and I really wanted to scream from happiness.

"Alright, bye." He hung up with a chuckle and once he was gone, Alice came in and we both screamed like love sick teenagers.

After a while of screaming, we left the house and got to the Cullen household and I ran into Edward's awaiting arms.

"I missed you." He blew into my ear. I shivered and didn't know how.

"I missed you more!" I cooed. He kissed all over my face except my lips.

"Alright, love birds, get inside." Alice pushed Edward and I in the house.

I jumped on his back and he walked in the living room where everyone was. Alice didn't sit next to Jasper and he looked sad by it. Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme all had big smiles on there faces. Carlisle looked respective and gave us both a nod.

"We would like to discuss some things if you don't mind." Carlisle said.

"What you got pops?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Alice, we will be moving soon and would like to know if you wanted to come with us?" Alice shrugged.

"I'm going wherever Bella goes. Sorry, but, she needs me." I thought about Edward leaving. I would have Alice but did this mean Edward left with them? He couldn't come on the reservation and I really wanted us to be together.

"Alright, now Bella." Great. I had all eyes on me and if I were human I would be blood red. I hate attention.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Would you like to come and live with us? Join our coven?" Be a Cullen? I looked behind me at Edward and smiled that famous crooked smile, I looked at Alice. She was staring off into space. Vision.

"She is coming with you and so am I." Alice smiled and jumped up and down excited.

"Now I have a fairy god mother. Yay." I muttered sarcastically. Alice looked at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fairy god mother? Do I really look that old?" She ran to the full length mirror and looked over her whole body.

"Alice, she meant you are short like a fairy." Rosalie said. Alice nodded and didn't glare at me this time, but hugged me.

"Wait, we have to do that Jacksonville thing first. And what about Riley?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well, he is more than welcome to come with us." Esme smiled at Carlisle.

"Alright, and Jacksonville?" I asked them.

"We can go to Jacksonville when everything is ready for leaving when we get back." I nodded and sat back down on Edward's lap.

"Everything is okay, love." He whispered into my neck. I took a deep breathe and dragged him to his room. A bed!

"Let's get ready for bed." I joked getting undressed. When I was naked, I jumped in bed and smiled at him.

"Nothing's holding us back now." He shrugged and jumped in bed next to me naked.

We didn't have sex or make love. We just made out like teenagers, and gazed into each other's eyes.

_Let me drown in your laughter._

_Let me die in your arms. _

_Let me lay down beside you. _

_Let me look in your eyes forever._

_Let us always be together. _

_Let me always be with you._

_Forever. _

**A/N: I hope you liked. I really hope you did. I know you didn't want her ending up with him, but, we all want to see a happy ending and here, we got one and it's not down yet.**

**Love you all. (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Haha, hope you enjoy CHAPTER 7! WOOHOO!**

A MONTH LATER

A month has passed and I'm estatic. Edward and I haven't faught and we really want to keep it like that.

A week ago, I asked Riley about moving with the Cullen's, he thought it was a great idea and pack the rest of his stuff.

We are going to Jacksonville today and Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Emily, decided it was right to go shoppping. I was bored the whole time. I didn't even like shopping still. I was lucky I could still walk even as a vampire.

With all the complications, Sam said it would be enough for just the Cullen's to go, and maybe some other trip, I could take the pack, and then my third trip, them ALL. Yay.

Alice, Riley, and I are staying with the Cullen's and our stuff is here also. Which is weird. I feel like I've been here my whole life. And I like that feeling.

"I'm not superman,  
I can't take your hand,  
and fly you everywhere you wanna go." Alice sang coming in our room.

"What are you singing?" I laughed at her.

"Can't blame you for thinking,  
That you never really knew me at all." She sang slower this time.

"Um, Alice?" Edward waved his hand in front of her face. She shook her head and smiled at us.

"Sterling Knight songs." She loved him. Which is weird.

"He is pretty hot." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Alice and I sighed dramatically.

"Love, you're hurting me here." I smiled and kissed his hand that was over his heart.

"Don't be. I'll always love you more." I kissed and tapped his nose.

"Hey, we should get the whole fmaily downstairs and sing What You Mean to Me." She screeched and ran downstairs.

"We are going to sing it." Edward whispered picking me up and running downstairs.

"Haha, last again!" Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes and we looked at Alice who was handing sheets of music out.

"Alright, the words on paper, is the part you are singing." Alice sat down and Jasper strummed his guitar.

Edward: Can't blame you, for thinking,  
That you never really knew me at all.  
I tried to, deny you,  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong.  
I thought I was protecting you, from everything that I go through, but I know that we got lost along the way.

Carlisle: Here I am  
with all my heart I hope you understand  
I know I let you down, but I'm never,  
Gonna make that mistake again.

Esme: You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me.

They looked at each other with so much love, I envied them.

Me: Just know that I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you feel so small.  
A story is just beginning but let the truth brake down these walls, oh yeah  
And every time I think of you, I think of how you pushed me through and shown me how much better I could be.

Riley: Here I am  
with all my heart I hope you understand  
I know I let you down, but I'm never,  
Gonna make that mistake again.  
You brought me closer to who I really am.

Rosalie: Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me yeah  
You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day.

Emmett: You say what no one else will say  
you know exactly how to get to me you  
Know It's what I need  
It's what I need yeah.

Alice: Here I am with  
All my heart I hope you  
Understand (I hope you understand) I know I let  
You down but I'm never  
Gonna make that mistake.

Jasper: Again you brought me  
Closer to who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me.

"That was awesome!" Alice jumped up and down clapping.

"Yeah, that was." Esme nodded.

That's what we did really the whole day. We sang songs from Disney movies and everytime, Alice and Jasper got closer. I could feel it.

I knew everything was going to be okay with them.

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID! **

**Please review for more. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written and here I am. **

**Sorry I had you waiting!**

**So, here is, CHAPTER 8!**

"Did you pack you stuff for Jacksonville yet, love?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I was in love with man.

"Yeah, just nervous." I whispered. I turned around and looked down at his chest.

"Don't be, I'll be by your side the entire time, Bella." He whispered into my hair. Breathing in my scent.

"Thanks." I kissed his neck and pushed him away playfully. "Don't even think about it." I walked passed him and took my bags downstairs and everyone was already down there. Alice was tapping her foot impatiently.

"You're lucky I didn't come up there." She said before walking outside. We got in the rental car that Carlisle rented for us to get there without the other cars getting stolen and the car driver took off torwards the airport.

"Alright. Space 13 is where our private jet is." Carlisle said.

Emmett literaly ran over the whole airport and even went in circles.

"Found it." Riley laughed at Emmett now pouting.

"Oh, my, god." All us girls stared in aw at the jet. It was amazingly big.

We all ran on the jet and checked every compartment there was in the jet. I was in love.

"So, you like?" Edward laughed at everyone.

"Hell yeah." Emmett said propping himself in a chair infront of a big flat screen T.V.

"72 inches." Said Carlisle smirking and waiting for another scream. Which came from Jasper. We all looked at him like he had 3 heads.

"What?" He asked me innocently.

"Enjoy yourselves." Esme smiled before pulling Carlisle back to there private bedroom. Ew la la la.

"So, what are we going to be doing once we get to Jacksonville?" Rosalie finally spoke.

"Um, I was thinking hitting the clubs?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I found this really good song I would love to sing." I smiled and thought about my teenage dream.

"What song?" Riley asked me.

"Nothing." I shook my head. He looked confused.

"So, that's the song name or you're not telling me?" He cocked his head to the side completely confused.

"I'm not telling you." I smirked and he pouted like Emmett did when he didn't something he liked.

"Aw, man." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Alice and Jasper. Staring into eachother's eyes and probably didn't even know it. I nudged Rosalie and she snapped up looking at me. I nodded my head over torwards Alice and Jasper and her eyes got big when she first saw them.

"Um.. So..." Riley and Emmett went over to the flat screen and put on the game. Rosalie went over to the magazine shelf and pulled out a car one. Jasper and Alice were still looking at eachother. Now, Edward and I.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him clapping our hands together.

"I have some suggestions." He murmered leaning closer. Just as his lips were about to touch mine, I moved my head so he was kissing my cheek. "So sneaky." He whispered pulling away.

"Don't act so surprised." I stood up and sat on his lap. He growled which I'm sure everyone heard. I smirked and scooted all over his lap and finally he garbbed my hips a little to hard.

"Stop." He moaned and arched his head back and ran his hand through his hair and I knew I was teasing him.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently. He glared at me and let go of my hips enough for me to move.

"You know why you need to stop." I nodded slightly scared with the tone in his voice and I layed my head on his shoulder.

"Oh my fuckin' god." All our heads snapped over to Alice surprised by her choice of language.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked slighty worried knowing his tone.

"Um, nothing. Bella, Rosalie, get your phones out so we can text." I searched my bag and got out my cell. Rose did the same and I looked at Edward.

"Sorry." I took his power away and he grunted and went over to the guys.

_I totally got what song you could sing! ~Alice_

_What? ~Bella_

_Oh, I know. ~Rosalie_

_What song? ~Bella _

_How far do you think Edward and you will ever go? ~Alice_

_Um, pretty far I guess. I don't know! ~Bella _

_Do you want to have sex with him anytime soon? ~Rosalie _

_Thank you Rose. Someone gets my question. ~Alice_

_Yeah, I.. I guess. ~Bella _

_Then, we have just the song for you to sing. ~Rosalie_

_But I already have one! ~Bella_

_Not anymore. ~Rosalie_

_I have a feeling this is going to be very good fro both of you. ~Alice _

I sat my phone on the table and Alice smiled innocently over at me with a smirk from Rosalie.

I have a feeling this song was going to be about sex, and passion. And I know I was going to be dressing up in sexy shit that I could care less about.

I shook my head and saw the nightmare in my head. Alice knew I could read her mind.

'Yay, here we go again' I thought.

I watched the game with the guys and dreaded for tomorrow and the whole Jacksonville trip.

**A/N: Long, yes, sorry! I hope you liked and not alot of chapters in this story, I got alot going on and I'm very sorry for the wait. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really love them. So, here you go for chapter 9 for Another Choice to Make! **

**Love ya!**

"Alright, Bella and Edward's bedroom are on the second left, Emmett's and Rosalie's is infront of there's." Phil pointed down the hallway. "Riley and Jasper's are across from Edward and Bella. Esme and Carlisle are across from Emmett and Rosalie." Phil tapped his finger on his chin like he did when he was thinking.

"I can sleep on the couch Phil." Alice smiled sweetly at Phil.

"I can't let you do that." He disagreed.

"It's alright. I'm positive." Alice kissed his cheek sweetly and he melted at her words.

"Alright." Alice bounced back to Esme and Carlisle's room and placed her bags there. After asking them if it was alright first of course.

5 HOURS LATER (AFTER UN-PACKING)

"So, what shall we do?" Rosalie asked coming in Esme and Carlisle's room. Where we all are.

"Clubbing?" Alice smirked. Everyone shrugged and Alice pulled us girls out of the room to my room.

"So, shut up and let me get to work." Alice pushed Esme down first. Rosalie pushed me down and I took a deep breathe before being tapped with something.

3 HOURS LATER (EVERYONE DRESSED)

I looked amazing! So did every other girl in this room.

Esme was wearing a black T-shirt that read in pink letters 'Your band sucks... Just sayin'' and I laughed at that. Regular shorts, and flip flops. She looked hot, no homo. Ha ha.

Rosalie was wearing a black right shirt, that read in blue letters 'This is what awesome looks like' and we all laughed at that. Regular shorts and flip flops. She looked goregous, which was normal for her.

Alice was wearing a shirt that was low cut and showed off alot of the belly, that look liked bones. Regular shorts and flip flops. She looks chirpy, which was weird because she also looked casual.

I was wearing a gray shirt with a yellow heart on his and said 'Paramore' on it in yellow letters also. Shorts, flip flops, and I picked out the outfit with Rose bickering the whole time but Alice caved saying I could just so I could shut up. It hurt me, deep.

The guys thought we all looked hot. Phil said he was bringing a friend and would meet us there. Fine with us because we're taking the rental car and it can't fit EVERYONE.

Driving with Emmett was horrible to say the least. He always asked to turn the radio up and that Carlisle and Esme both pissed and he looked scared for his life when carlisle said he was about to walk the rest of the way and if he found out then Emmett wouldn't be able to have 'fun' the rest of the trip and had to go home. That shut him up for the rest of the ride there.

We got to the club but I was surprised when I didn't even see one.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, it's an outside club." Alice smiled getting out of the car. Everyone else followed without hesitation.

Everyone in this outdoor club, was dressed like we were. Casual yet sexy. Alice walked over to the man with a clipboard who must of been in charge of the music.

"Creeping Down." She smiled up at him. He gave her a curt nod and she danced back over to us.

"We're singing?" I asked her.

"Of course we are." Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him to the dancefloor.

"I thought they hated each other?" Riley asked.

"They can't hate each other." Rosalie chuckled dragging Emmett over to the bar. Riley was pulled away by a girl who looked really pretty. Carlisle and Esme went to find a table. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me nervously. I saw a guy coming over to me and he had a blush on his face.

"Do you wanna dance?" He was cute and looked about 21. Aw, so cute!

"Sure." I looked over at Edward and he was growling under his breathe. "I'll be back soon." I whispered to him and walked to the dancefloor with the mystery guy.

"I'm Aiden, you?" He twirled me.

"Bella." He still had that blush on his face and I could tell he was nervous and about to pee his pants.

"Pretty name. Did you know it means beautiful in Italian?" He asked dipping me.

"I heard that before." I smiled and he blushed redder if possible.

Just then, someone tapped Aiden't shoulder and he walked slowly away with a blush still on his face. He was cute and I knew anyone was lucky to have him whoever it was.

The love of my life now stood in front of me with a glare still on Aiden's retreatign figure.

"Don't ever make me want to kill a human being, again." Edward seethed with anger.

I'd have to admit, hot, bothered, and angry Edward, was a turn on. His jaw tight and clense with anger, venom dripping from his mouth as he talked, his eyes dark with desire and lust.

"I can dance with whom I like." I slightly pulled back from him anger.

"You are mine." He seethed with anger pulling me to him as the other song was about to end.

"I don't belong to anyone." I told him shocked.

"Yes, you are MINE." We started grinding angrily against each other.

"I'm not to be bought and sold. So, there for, I'm not anyones." I was acting more smart than I actually was.

He glared and that made me happy how I could get him to react like that.

"I never said you were going to be bought or sold." He tried acting as calmy as possible, but hey, it's Edward we're talking about.

"But, it sounded like that's what you meant." I pushed away from him and left a foot of space between us.

"Listen, I'm sorry." He closed his eyes.

"I just don't like other guys thinking and wanting you." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed frustrated.

"But, when girls and even older women come after you, I have to act calm and pretend nothing is bothering me?" Now I was pissed.

"Well, I know I'll always love you, so, I don't think you should be jealous." He shrugged and I gasped in pissed mode. If that's possible.

"I should get to the stage." I didn't look up to his face. Except, I walked over to the stairs that lead to the stage.

Esme, Rose, and Alice all rushed over once they saw my face.

"What did fuckward do now?" Rosalie asked pissed.

"I'll tell you after we perform." I played with my fingers instead of breaking down. Which was hard as shit.

"Tell us now." Alice said rubbing my back.

"He told me I was his, and I told him I wasn't to be bought or sold," I took a deep breathe and bit my lip and continued. "He said he didn't mean that and I got pissed at him. He then said he has the right to be angry when guys show there emotions torwards me and I got pissed very badly." I shook my head thinking back to our conversation.

"But, doesn't he tell you the same thing when girls swoon over him?" Esme asked with her hands on his hips.

"So, you have the right to be pissed at him, honey. He is a fuckward and always will be one." Rosalie said.

I nodded trying to think about the song I would be singing.

"Sing what your heart tells you to Bella." Alice smiled and we walked onto stage.

Follow your heart.

I nodded and went to the microphone.

I saw Edward standing and running his hands through his hair and I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes. Letting the piano take over my thoughts and me be intranced in the music to care about all surrounding problems.

**A/N: Alright, so, I'm kinda excited about this chapter. I felt so mature writing and thought about giving Bella some mature thoughts. **

**And, I kinda felt sorry for Aiden. I loved him even though he was in for like 3 lines. **

**Edward is still getting used to being back together with Bella and can't control what he really feels like he used to. **

**Now, the song being played in the next chapter, is a song played in A Million and One. So, please, review for this chapter and I love you all for reading. **

**Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and I love you all for it! **

**So, one song in this chapter and another one in the next chapter. Splitting it up a little. **

**Aiden will be in the next to chapters because I love him soo much. **

**So, here is chapter 10 of Another Choice to Make. **

I took a deep breathe once again and started singing.

"Watching you sleep for so long,  
Knowing I can't turn the rain into sun any more  
I've given you all that I have,  
Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand."

I saw Edward cringe and I licked my lips.

"Afraid you might wake to see  
The monster that had to leave.

'Cause you see the shelter as the storm  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,  
So sleep well my angel.

Under the ash and the lies,  
Something beautiful once here now dies,  
And the tears burn my eyes,  
As you sit there, all alone.  
I just want to come home."

Singing this felt like everything was taking place right now. While I was singing.

"But you see the shelter as the storm,  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
YOu are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,  
So sleep well my angel.  
Sleep well, my angel.

I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry.

You see the shelter as the storm,  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
You are everything to me, this is why."

Esme picked up on the drums and I knew this is the higher and tougher part to sing.

"You see the shelter as the storm,  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave  
So sleep well, my angel.

Sleep well, my angel."

I walked back from the microphone and everyone then clapped just like they did in Seatle.

"Bella, that was amazing!" Alice chirped hugging me.

"I guess so." I shrugged walking off the stage. I walked right over to Edward and he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm such a bastard." He mumbled into my hair pulling me closer.

"You're my bastard." I said while smirking. He pulled back and kissed me.

His kisses were different than Riley's. But, I knew I didn't care how he kissed. He was my lover and I was his.

"Alright, thank you Creeping Down for that astounding performance." I learned to call anouncers Guy and/or Women. In this case, Guy.

"Let's go sit down." Edward hugged me and I smiled content. Which I was alot, and never actually was.

We sat down at the table and he cradled me to his chest and I kissed him over his shirt.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He seemed hurt and I knew I was too.

Our first fight. Over something so damn stupid. I egged him on and pushed him over the edge.

"I do. And, I'm sorry for making you mad and jealous." He scoffed and I smirked looking up at him.

"Jealous? Please, I was not jealous." I raised my eyesbrows up at him and he smiled down at me. "Okay, maybe a little."

"I thought so." I joked patting his shoulder.

"You like seeing me jealous, don't you?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"No." Oh, who was I kidding? "Okay, maybe a little."

"I thought so." He smiled patting my head. I smacked his hand away and he put a hand over his heart feigning hurt.

"Get over it." I said.

"Oh, I will." He smirked.

"You're so damn cocky." I snickered.

"That sounded hot when you said it." Edward licked his lips slowly, making my dead girly parts tingle.

"Don't get used to it." I pushed away from him and walked to the dance floor and lined up with my girls ready for Bruno Mars to sing away.

**A/N: Sorry!**

**Short I know but I have homework since school started again and my job is getting busy. **

**Review for jealous Edward!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright, this song is the best song in the world. Opinion, not fact. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**I love you all and here is Chapter 11 for my love to you!**

**I own nothing. If S.M. decided to give me the Twilight saga, I'm gonna take it and never give it away. **

**Anyway... Chapter 11 with Bruno Mars. **

Bruno Mars was a man of a few words. He sang great and he was pretty hot.

His singing just made him even more hotter.

And, what made it even more hotter, he was actually singing on stage.

Cheese and fucking rice.

"Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying."

I felt someone put there hands on my hips and spin me around.

"She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day."

Edward brought me to him and we started dancing slowly.

"Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see."

"So true." Edward muttered in my ear to me. He dipped me and I giggled.

"But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say."

He started singing along with the rest of the song and I melted in his arms.

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are."

Bruno and Edward's voice mixed together was heaven on Earth.

"Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy."

I would so be a tomato right now.

"She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day."

I smiled up at Edward.

"Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same."

I closed my eyes.

"So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say."

He started humming in my ear what the music was playing.

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are."

I opened my eyes and kissed him.

"The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are."

I could feel him smiling against my lips.

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are."

I closed my eyes again, letting this all sink in.

"That song is so true." He chuckled.

"I'm not amazing." I pushed lightly against his chest.

"My kind of perfect. My perfect everything." He whispered so low in my ear, no human would hear.

"You're perfect." I laughed quietly.

We walked back over to the table and ordered a round a drinks on Phil of course. We all argued over who would be paying but we didn't win.

"We will be paying next time, Phil." Esme said her hand intertwined with Carlisle's.

"Fine. Until I don't want you paying." He smirked and had another drink.

5 HOURS LATER

I looked over at Edward.

He had his eyes closed and I knew he was just thinking. I leaned over silently and planted a kiss on his lips. His arms went around my waist and I straddled him on the bed and we just kissed for awhile.

In the next 25 minutes, we got naked and I know, I was going to have sex with Edward. Sex with Edward for the first time.

"We don't have to do this." He mumbled against my lips.

"Just do it." He nodded and I closed my eyes waiting for it.

Sex with Edward. Best sex in the world. The only sex I ever wanted to have in my vampire lifetime.

"Did I hurt you?" His eyes big with worry. I smiled.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to." He sighed in relief and then pulled me to him.

We snuggled for a while time the moon was shining in our window and we both sparkled.

"Oh her eyes, her eyes. Make the stars look like they're not shining." He whispered in my ear and I was glad I couldn't cry so I wouldn't ruin this moment.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Beautiful."

**A/N: Alright, I really hope you like. I'm going to be ending this story on the next chapter and then this will be over with. I'm really sorry for posting really late but school is just keeping from it and then homework.. Grrr. Anyway's, Um, Check out my profile this summer, I'll be coming back with stories and I hope you like them. So, keep reviewing for this and I'll love you guys forever! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry that this story is over. Maybe you'll think of it as a happy ending. Thanks for all reviewers! Mwah! XD**

As I looked back on my life with Edward. I realise that he isn't perfect like I always thought he was. He is just like every person I know.

Sometimes, I think back on my time with Riley. When I thought nothing could be better but to be in his arms.

But, deep inside, there was. Edward. He was the place I always wanted to be. I never wanted to move and just thinking about not being in his arms scares me.

So, as I lay here, looking up at the ceiling, I think about the best decision I ever made in life.

Being with Edward, in a passionate way, made me feel whole.

And, I was even in his arms. Just the place I loved with my dead heart.

I smiled thinking about everything.

Everything that brought me to this time and place.

We ending up getting married and moving out of the Cullen household. Bought a house of our own.

I guess, I can never say I'm not happy.. Because, I clearly am.

**A/N: OMFG. I loved this story and I love all of you! **

**Check out my other stories so you don't miss out on anything. **

**XD  
**


End file.
